1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to play systems, and specifically to a framework for interactive games involving a broad range of game activities and play media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Family entertainment centers, play structures and other similar facilities are well known for providing play and interaction among play participants playing in, or around the entertainment facilities and/or play structure. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,332 to Briggs, incorporated herein by reference. A wide variety of commercially available play toys are also known for providing valuable learning and entertainment opportunities for children, such as role playing, reading, memory stimulation, tactile coordination and the like.
However, there is always demand for more exciting and entertaining play structures and play toys which increase the learning and entertainment opportunities for children.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment a multi-media interactive play system comprises a number of play elements situated in a variety of play environments, and an electronic system that interfaces with the play elements. The electronic system exchanges data with the play elements, and the exchanged data comprises a participant""s identity, game progress and performance. The exchanged data may also comprise play element parameters that correspond to the participant""s progress, performance, and ability level, and the set of play elements to which the participant may proceed. The play elements are interlinked by the electronic system to define a sequence or path network along which a participant proceeds in the course of completing the play elements or reaching a stated performance standard.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment a method of interactive play comprises the steps of providing a number of play elements situated in a variety of play environments, recording a participant""s performance in the play elements, and selecting a set of play elements to which the participant may proceed based on the recorded participant performance. The method may also comprise the step of setting the play parameters in a play element based on the recorded participant performance.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.